Corazón Partido
by pam18sasusaku
Summary: Una joven mujer, viuda desde hace unos años tiene que casarse para poder salvar la vida de su padre debido a una enfermedad del corazón, no queda otra opcion más que casarse con el magnate hombre de negocios Sasuke Uchiha, que por cierto odiaba... ¿Podran vivir un feliz matrimonio o sera un desastre? descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva en Fanfiction es la primera historia que publico en esta página, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Nota:**

Los personajes de este fic, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto aunque la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

Abrí mis ojos buscando insistentemente el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, la luz entraba por la ventana diciendo que de nuevo había amanecido sola, como siempre amanecía desde hace ya 4 años; nuevamente había soñado con él, aquel hombre maravilloso que me había entregado sus últimos días y que extrañaba de una manera inimaginable.

Tomé la almohada y la abracé para desahogarme con ella por enésima vez, era la única que escuchaba mis sollozos cada noche antes de dormir, cada suspiro con su nombre y cada te extraño que decía pensando en él.

Ya habían pasado 4 largos años desde que él ya no se encontraba a mi lado, desde que me fue arrebatado en un accidente aéreo; como todas las mañanas me levanté de la cama, tomé un desayuno ligero y salí a nadar al lago.

Desde la muerte de mi esposo, yo había comprado esa cabaña justo frente al lago a dos horas de la ciudad, nadie me molestaba, sólo mi soledad y yo vivíamos en ese lugar; nadé un rato hasta que me di cuenta que alguien había llegado, cosa que realmente era muy extraño ya que no me visitaban muy seguido, salí del agua y me enredé en una toalla para después dirigirme hacía la persona que se encontraba frente a mí.

Ino era su nombre, ella era mi mejor amiga y habíamos crecido juntas, casi no nos veíamos debido a que yo me aparte de todos desde que enviudé, ella no había cambiado nada y me llamaba cada que podía y ese día había sido una excepción ya que era realmente extraño tenerla de visita, no solo porque me gustaba estar sola, sino por su trabajo.

-Buenos días Sakura. –Saludó de una manera bastante seria para su forma de ser.

-Buenos días Ino… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Si bien ella era mi mejor amiga, yo no me andaba con rodeos y ella lo sabía.

-Sakura… tu padre está en el hospital… está muy grave. –Me dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué tiene? –Pregunté notablemente preocupada.

-Tuvo un pre infarto, al parecer le encontraron un soplo en el corazón… necesita una operación urgente.

-Voy a vestirme y nos vamos. –Dije entrando a la casa.

No sé cómo fue pero terminé vestida en cinco minutos, en ese momento mi mundo se nubló, yo no podría resistir otro golpe tan fuerte como el de hace 4 años, solo me quedaban mis padres y aun no quería perderlos.

-Ya verás que estará bien. –Me dijo mi amiga al ver que yo no me tranquilizaba.

-Eso espero… si mi papá se muere yo no sé qué haría…

-Sakura… hoy más que nunca debes ser muy fuerte, recuerda a tu mamá, ella es fuerte pero si te ve derrumbarte ella también lo hará.

Asentí dándome cuenta de las palabras que mi amiga había dicho, así pasó un rato hasta que llegamos al hospital, caminé hasta mi madre que se encontraba en la sala de espera, en cuanto me vio corrió hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza, jamás la había visto tan asustada como en ese momento.

-Hija… se me está muriendo. –Me decía llorando sin consuelo.

-Mamá… ya Ino me contó lo que pasó, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien… mi papá es muy fuerte y tú sabes que lo tendremos muchos, muchísimos años más con nosotros de eso me encargo yo. –Le dije tratando de calmarla aunque por dentro yo estaba igual de asustada que ella.

-La operación es muy cara hija… tu sabes que no contamos con el dinero suficiente para pagarla.

-¿Cuánto dinero es? –Le pregunté con esperanza de poder conseguir ese dinero.

-Nos piden $50'000 dólares hija… y eso es con un descuento. –La abracé, era mucho dinero… me sentía frustrada y poco a poco mis esperanzas comenzaban a hacerse añicos.

Después de un rato, el doctor nos dijo que lo habían estabilizado pero que sin la operación esa estabilidad no duraría mucho, después de eso me dejaron verlo; su rostro se veía demacrado y me dolía demasiado verlo conectado a muchos cables y aparatos; me acerqué a él, tomé su mano y le di un beso en la frente, no podía evitar las lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla.

-Te vas a poner bien papá… te lo prometo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir ese dinero… -Volví a besar su frente para después salir de la habitación.

Limpié mis lágrimas y caminé decidida hasta donde se encontraba mi madre, ese era el momento de ser fuerte, si bien ya lo era porque después de la muerte de mi esposo me volví así, fría y calculadora tenía que serlo aún más para hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer… dejando a un lado mi orgullo y mi paz, porque si de algo estaba segura… es que ese dinero no lo iba a conseguir de una manera fácil.

-Mamá… regreso en un rato.

-¿A dónde vas hija? –Me preguntó preocupada.

-Te veo más tarde. –Dije dándole un beso en la frente para después salir del hospital, dejando a mi madre y a mi amiga con cara de preocupación.

Tomé un taxi y le di la dirección al chófer, esa era mi última esperanza… pero si no lo conseguía, si no aceptaba prestármelo, no me quería ni imaginar lo que tendría que hacer para conseguirlo.

Después de unos veinte minutos, ya me encontraba frente al enorme edificio, dispuesta a lo que fuera por conseguir el préstamo aunque mi orgullo y dignidad se vieran afectados por ello.

Entré al enorme edificio, gente iba y venía con papeles, cámaras, folletos entre otras cosas que pude observar, respiré profundo, si lo iba a hacer debía hacerlo ya, sin ninguna demora o remordimiento.

* * *

Y que les pareció? dejenme sus comentarios asi sabre si le puedo seguir o no.

No leemos luego! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui regreso con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y porfavor! dejen sus comentarios para animarme a seguirlo.**

Nota: Los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia si es mía.

Y tambien quería decirles, que tratare en lo mas posible, subir la conti cada miercoles y viernes.

Ahora sí, que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Capitulo II:**

Me acerqué a la recepción, hacía ya un poco más de 4 años que no estaba en ese lugar, observé a una mujer que se encontraba en la recepción hablando con por teléfono con quien supuse sería uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa.

Ella me observó e hizo cara de sorpresa al reconocerme, sonrió y me hizo una seña con su mano dándome a entender que la esperara un momento; después de un par de minutos, colgó el teléfono, salió del mostrador y me abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo Sakura… ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy muy bien Temari gracias y ¿tú? –Respondí el abrazo.

-Muy bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Después de lo que paso con el señor Itachi… no creí volver a verte por aquí.

-No estaría aquí si no tuviese la necesidad de estarlo. –Le respondí sinceramente.

-¿Pasa algo? –Me preguntó preocupada.

-Vine a hablar con… con Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás segura de ello?

-Desafortunadamente si, lo estoy… por favor, dile que quiero hablar con él.

-Le diré pero creo que tendrás que esperar un rato… digamos que se encuentra… algo ocupado.

-Me imagino la clase de ocupación que tiene en este momento.

-Pues si…de hecho… ahí viene su novia. –Me dijo señalando hacia el ascensor de donde iba saliendo una mujer un poco más alta que yo, con ropa bastante "vulgar" por así decirlo, tenía el cabello rojo y usaba lentes.

-Cada vez están peores las mujeres que escoge.

Temari rio al escuchar mi comentario y pasó a su lugar en la recepción, la pelirroja me observó atentamente más no me dirigió la palabra, solo camino y pasó a mi lado si detenerse.

-Se llama Karin. –Me dijo Temari después de que la pelirroja salió del edificio.

-¿Podrías avisarle a Sasuke?

-Sí.

Temari tomó el teléfono y marcó una de las extensiones, habló unas cosas de las cuales la verdad no entendí ninguna, yo solo quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-Dice que puedes pasar… suerte.

-Gracias.

Caminé rápidamente hasta el ascensor y oprimí el botón que me llevaría hasta la oficina de ese hombre, después de unos minutos por fin llegue al último piso del edificio, no había cambiado nada ese lugar, caminé por el enorme pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta con una placa que decía: "Presidente Sasuke Uchiha". Con todo el valor que podría tener, toqué la puerta en espera de que me dejaran pasar, fue entonces que escuche su voz, abrí la puerta y entré a la enorme oficina lujosamente amueblada; cerré la puerta detrás de mí y lo observé… no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía siendo un hombre realmente atractivo, alto, con su cabello negro y ligeramente despeinado, piel blanca y rasgos perfectos eso sin mencionar su cuerpo atlético y perfectamente bien moldeado… definitivamente cualquier mujer caería ante su galantería… pero yo no era cualquier mujer yo era su "querida ex cuñada".

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí… Sakura Haruno… que gusto volver a verte. –Saludó en tono sarcástico.

-Déjate de tonterías Sasuke… no vine a saludarte.

-Sakura… ¿qué modales son esos?

-No vine a hablar contigo de modales así que no sigas con tus tonterías.

-La última vez que te vi, estabas mejor vestida. –Respondió con una sonrisa al ver mi atuendo para nada elegante que llevaba en ese momento.

-Como yo me vista es mi problema así que no te metas.

-Tan salvaje como siempre querida… pero está bien, no discutamos… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Quiero pedirte un favor. –Dije con un dolor en mi corazón.

-¿Qué clase de favor? –Preguntó acercándose a mí de manera peligrosa.

-No de la que claramente estás pensando. –Respondí sin moverme ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que me prestes $50000 dólares.

-¿$50000 dólares? Y ¿Para que los quieres?

-Mi padre está muy enfermo, tiene un problema en el corazón y necesita ser operado de urgencia… si no estuviese así de grave jamás hubiese venido a pedirte dinero.

-¿Sólo eso necesitas?

-Si… te lo pagaré sea como sea.

-Te propongo algo querida.

-No me lo dejaras fácil, ¿Cierto?

-Nada es gratis en esta vida querida.

-Habla ya.

Sasuke se alejó hasta la ventana detrás de su escritorio, observó el panorama y después de unos segundos se giró hacía mí, debía admitir que me moría de miedo ante su silencio, estaba claro que no planeaba nada bueno… si bien no era un libro abierto ya que conociéndolo nunca daba un paso en falso… era frío y calculador así como de la misma manera malvado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke?

-Es algo muy sencillo Sakura… -Se defendió acercándose a mí peligrosamente. –El trato es que yo pago todos los gastos de la operación y me hago responsable de la salud de tu padre y madre… es decir, tómalo como si yo fuese su seguro de vida a cambio de que seas mi esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Esperaba todo menos eso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme eso? Se supone que su hermano había sido mi esposo y que además el gran Sasuke Uchiha me odiaba de una manera que a nadie le desearía la manera en la que me trato desde que empecé a salir con su hermano.

-¿Qué? –Respondí sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Si te casas con migo, yo seré el seguro de vida de tus padres.

-Jamás… estás loco si crees que voy a aceptar semejante cosa… ¿no se supone que me odias?

-Bien… entonces olvídate del préstamo para la operación.

Ese sí que era un truco demasiado bajo incluso para él, cerré mis puños con ganas de golpearlo y salir de ese lugar al que jamás debí haber ido… pero, si no aceptaba sus condiciones el dinero sería muy difícil de conseguir… y si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo podría ser demasiado tarde, con todo el dolor de mi corazón y dejando a un lado mi orgullo y mi dignidad…

-De acuerdo… acepto el trato.

-Perfecto, entonces en un mes será querida Sakura. –Se alejó de mí y caminó hasta su escritorio, tomo una chequera y una pluma y comenzó a llenar uno de los cheques.

-Prométeme que cumplirás con lo que dijiste Sasuke… prométeme que mis padres estarán bien atendidos. –Le pedí evitando a toda costa que las lágrimas salieran a flote.

-Soy un hombre de palabra Sakura. –Respondió dándome el cheque con una cantidad aun mayor a la que yo le había pedido. –Lo que prometo lo cumplo.

-Gracias.

Salí de la oficina, con el cheque en mis manos, en el ascensor me derrumbé, no entendía porque me había pedido cosa semejante, él nunca me soportó… ¿Tanto me odiaba como para hacerme la vida imposible? Seguro que sí, limpié mis lágrimas para después salir del ascensor, me despedí de Temari y volví al hospital.

* * *

Y que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, dejenme sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! y como se los prometí, les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... en cuanto a la historia esa si es de mi imaginación.**

* * *

_**Capitulo III:**_

Cuando llegué al hospital, ya me había tranquilizado, observé a mi madre y a Ino sentadas sin decir nada, con cara cansada y claramente desveladas. En cuanto me vieron ambas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hasta mí, con una clara cara de preocupación.

-Hija… ¿A dónde fuiste? –Me preguntó mi madre un tanto preocupada.

-A conseguir el dinero mamá.

-¿Y lo conseguiste? –Esta vez fue Ino quien preguntó.

-Sí, sólo tengo que pagarla y podrán operarlo. –Dije un poco más tranquila de lo que había estado.

-¿De verdad? –Exclamó mi madre con un deje de alegría.

-No te preocupes mamá… papá se repondrá muy pronto.

Después de eso me dirigí a recepción, llenando toda clase de papeles y pagando la suma que se me había pedido para la operación, al pasó de una hora exactamente ya estaban metiendo a mi padre a la sala de operaciones.

Aunque mi madre no quería moverse del hospital, logré convencerla para que se fuera a dormir y a descansar un poco ya que la operación era larga; en cuanto Ino y yo nos quedamos solas, mi gran amiga comenzó con el interrogatorio, que aunque yo no quisiera responder de una u otra manera se tendría que enterar.

-¿De dónde secaste el dinero para la operación? –Me pregunto con notable curiosidad.

-De Sasuke Uchiha. –Respondí resignada… no me quedaba de otra.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que estabas pensando Sakura?

-En mi padre… por mis padres yo haría cualquier cosa Ino… inclusive matar.

-Sakura… está bien… yo entiendo, pero dime la verdad, ¿Qué te pidió a cambio de ese dinero?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque él siempre te ha odiado… además no creo que te haya prestado ese dinero gratis.

-Tienes razón… nada es gratis en esta vida. –Respondí con cansancio recordando las palabras que horas antes él me había dicho.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Me garantizó ser como un seguro de vida para mis padres… es decir, cubriría todos los gastos de ambos por el resto de su vida… si yo… -Hice una pausa, tan sólo recordar lo que debía hacer era muy difícil para mí.

-Si tú ¿Qué Sakura?

-Si yo… aceptaba ser su esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Aceptaste? ¿Pero cómo te pidió eso si eres su cuñada… bueno lo eras? Además… ¡te odia!

-Supongo que quiere hacerme la vida de cuadritos. –Dije con cansancio.

-¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

-Debo hacerlo… por mamá y papá.

-¿Y cómo piensas decirle a Tsunade y Jiraiya de tu repentina boda?

-No lo sé… lo peor de todo es que… la boda será en un mes.

-¿Qué? Pero que cinismo de ese hombre…

Pasaron las horas y no había noticia de mi padre, mi mamá había regresado hace rato e Ino fue a descansar ya que a mí no lograron convencerme.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho hija?

-No lo sé mamá… yo solo espero que todo salga bien.

Observé el reloj, ya habían pasado diez horas desde que lo metieron a cirugía, estaba nerviosa… tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que no podía estar en paz.

-Hija… que acaso… ¿Aquel hombre de allá no es Sasuke? –Preguntó mi madre, observando hacia la puerta del hospital.

-¿Quién? –Pregunté levantando la cabeza… definitivamente era él. -¿Qué rayos hace aquí?

-No lo había visto desde que Itachi murió.

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke nos vio y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras, su caminar era tranquilo pero a la vez acechador, se paró frente a nosotras extendiendo su mano hacia mi mamá quien respondió rápidamente.

-Buenas noches señora. –Saludo de manera amable.

-Buenas noches Sasuke…

-Me enteré del problema de su esposo, vine a ver si todo estaba bien.

-Aún no hay noticias de él…

-Ya verá que todo estará bien.

-Eso espero, pero… ¿Cómo se enteró de lo de mi esposo? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Yo le dije mamá… -Contesté en su lugar, haciendo que girara su vista hacía mí.

-Así es, Sakura me lo contó.

-Entonces Sasuke… usted le prestó el dinero a mi hija ¿no es así?

-Así es.

-Muchas gracias… no sé cómo voy a pagárselo.

-No se preocupe… lo hago por ayudarlos… aunque… bueno supongo que Sakura no le ha dado la noticia.

-Sasuke –Mencioné tratando de que guardara silencio.

-¿Noticia? ¿De qué noticia habla Sasuke? –Me interrogó mi madre.

Sabía que no era el momento adecuado pero, el único culpable de todo sería Sasuke por no tener el más mínimo pudor ante la situación.

-Mamá… veras…

-Tsunade… yo le pedí a Sakura que se case con migo. –Soltó de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Si ella es su cuñada…

-Yo lo sé, pero hace 4 años que Itachi murió y…

-Mamá, desde hace unos meses Sasuke y yo nos reencontramos –Mentí interrumpiendo la conversación de Sasuke. -¿No es así Sasuke? –Pregunte esperando que Sasuke siguiera mi juego.

-Así es. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me comentaste Sakura?

-No sabía cómo lo tomarías mamá.

-Obviamente… no muy bien hija… Sasuke es el hermano de tu marido.

-Mamá… Itachi murió hace 4 años… -Traté en controlarme, pero esa situación me estaba matando… no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo no lo apruebo. –Dijo mi madre determinada a terminar con eso.

-Señora, entienda… ambos estamos solos, sólo se dio.

-Sasuke tiene razón mamá, con forme nos fuimos tratando esto se fue dando y no tienes por qué preocuparte… estaré bien. -¿Pero cuantas mentiras debo seguir diciéndole?

-¿Estas segura hija?

-Sí mamá. –Todo sea por que ella y mi padre estén bien.

-Entonces respetare su decisión.

-Le aseguró que no se arrepentirá Tsunade.

-Eso espero Sasuke.

Después de eso salí del hospital con Sasuke… definitivamente tenía que matarlo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a mi madre esa estupidez? –Dije histéricamente tratando de que nadie escuchara.

-Sólo aseguraba las cosas querida.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Di lo que quieras querida… eso no evitara que seas mi esposa.

-Espero que te pudras.

-Lo haré contigo Sakura. –Después de eso se fue dejándome más enojada de lo que estaba.

Al adentrarme de nuevo en el hospital, pude observar al doctor hablando con mi madre, corrí hasta ellos esperando que todo hubiese salido bien.

-¿Cómo está mi papá? –Pregunté desesperada.

-Su padre se encuentra fuera de peligro, ahora lo están pasando a terapia intensiva y mañana por la mañana si todo sale bien lo pasaremos a un cuarto.

-Gracias a Dios. –Dije abrazando a mi madre, quien lloraba de alegría.

-Les recomiendo que vallan a descansar, cualquier cosa les avisaremos.

-Ve tú mamá, yo me quedo a cuidarlo…

-Hija tú no has dormido desde que llegaste… mejor ve tú a descansar…

-De acuerdo mamá… regreso en unas horas.

Me despedí de ella y fui a casa a dormir un poco, no supe cuántas horas dormí pero me levantaron la energía, me di un baño y comí un poco para después volver al hospital. Ya estando de regreso Ino se encontraba con mi madre en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hasta ahorita nada malo Sakura. –Respondió Ino.

-Que bien.

-Hija… ¿te molesta si voy a dormir un poco?

-Claro que no mamá por favor… ve a dormir yo me quedo con Ino.

-Nos vemos entonces hija… no me siento muy bien, creo que necesito descansar.

-Lo sé mamá, no te preocupes.

Me dio un beso y se fue a la casa a descansar, el resto de la noche no fue muy difícil de pasar, todo estaba muy tranquilo por lo que Ino y yo pudimos descansar un poco, al llegar la mañana, el doctor nos comunicó que mi padre ya se encontraba en una habitación por lo que pedí que me dejaran verlo.

* * *

Y que tal? espero que les haya gustado, sólo me queda decirles que con forme pasen los capitulos se pondra mejor, habra muchas sorpresas, dejenme sus comentarios, nos leemos el miercoles y q pasen un muy buen fin de semana :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! una disculpa a todos por no subir la conti el miercoles, pero hoy ya se las traigo, espero que les guste muucho y siganme dejando sus comentarios.

Nota: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masachi Kishimoto y la historia de este fic, es completamente mía.

* * *

Capitulo IV

Ahí se encontraba, sus ojos cerrados y afortunadamente se le veía tranquilo, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado tomando su mano, estaba tan feliz de que estuviese fuera de peligro, le di un beso en la frente y sentí como apretaba su mano en la mía, me enderecé y vi sus ojos abrirse lentamente.

-Sakura. –Me nombró con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Cómo te sientes papá? –Pregunte respondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Un poco cansado, pero bien… ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Ella está bien papá, anoche se fue a descansar un poco, supongo que no tarda en llegar.

-Te ves agotada hija… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy bien es sólo que, estaba preocupada por ti.

-Hija, hierva mala nunca muere.

-Eso es bueno papá. –Ambos sonreímos por tal cometario, amaba su sentido del humor.

-Te conozco hija… dime que te pasa.

-Papá, tengo algo que confesarte. –Bien no podía engañarlo… al menos no completamente.

-Te escucho.

-Creo que no es el momento papá, creo que es mejor que descanses y…

-Dime ahora mismo Sakura. –Habló sin titubeo, papá siempre había sido tan directo con migo.

-Hace unos meses, volví a ver a… a Sasuke. –Mentí, tenía que preparar el terreno.

-¿Sasuke? Hace años que no se sabía nada de él.

-Lo sé…

-¿Qué con él?

-Bueno pues, empezamos a frecuentarnos y…

-Surgió un romance… ¿No es así? –Supongo que confundió mi expresión pero… tendría que sacar provecho de ello.

-Sí, así es… sólo se dio y no pudimos evitarlo. –Detestaba mentirle de esa manera.

-Yo entiendo hija.

-¿De verdad? –Valla sorpresa.

-Sasuke es un buen muchacho, bueno es algo extraño ya que es tu… fue tu cuñado pero a decir verdad siempre noté que había cierta atracción entre ustedes. –Muy bien eso si no me lo esperaba.

-Admito que es un hombre bastante atractivo… pero yo amaba a Itachi y…

-Yo no digo lo contrario, si Sasuke te conquistó ya después de la tragedia con Itachi, yo no veo ningún problema con ello hija, yo siempre te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

-Muchas gracias papá… pero aún hay algo más que debes saber.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hace un mes –Nuevamente mentí. –Me pidió matrimonio… y acepté.

-Pues… que sorpresa… ¿Cuándo será?

-En un mes… perdóname por no decirte antes es que no sabía cómo lo tomarías y…

-Sakura, como te dije yo estoy contigo y si eres feliz a su lado lo acepto, no soy nadie para juzgarlos.

-Te amo papá. –Le dije dándole un abrazo mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir, debía mentir y fingir que amaba al hombre que más odiaba y me odiaba en todo el mundo.

Al paso de las horas mi mamá e Ino pudieron verlo, afortunadamente todo había salido bien y al paso de una semana Sasuke regresó al hospital a verlo y para mi desgracia para pedir mi mano acompañado de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha.

Mi padre había convencido a mi mamá en que no debía juzgarnos y que en vez de eso tenía que apoyarme, la pedida de mano fue un éxito, pero para mí era como si me mandaran al matadero, Sasuke era odioso y no había momento en el que no peleáramos por cualquier tontería, inclusive peleábamos porque nos pasaba una mosca por enfrente… definitivamente ese matrimonio sería un fracaso y una muerte en vida de la cual no podría escapar.

Al momento de que se retiraran Mikoto me pidió hablar un momento a lo cual tuve que acceder por respeto ya que siempre fue buena con migo al igual que Fugaku.

-Fue una sorpresa para mí lo de la boda Sakura.

-Sé que es muy repentino señora…

-Sólo te quiero pedir una cosa hija.

-Dígame.

-Tenle paciencia, Sasuke es bueno aunque a veces no se note, sin dudarlo puedo asegurarte que Sasuke sufrió más que nadie la muerte de Itachi, él quería asegurarse de que nada te faltara porque sabía que Itachi jamás se lo perdonaría, siempre fueron muy unidos… y si el destino quiso que se volvieran a encontrar y enamorarse, entonces que así sea.

-Yo… no sé qué decirle. –Jamás me esperé semejante revelación.

-Espero que sean muy felices.

-A decir verdad… yo también lo espero. –Y era verdad… si viviríamos juntos teníamos que hacer algo para que así fuera.

-Nos vemos hija.

Se despidió de mí y se fue, al paso de otra semana dieron de alta a mi papá, lo llevamos a la casa y Sasuke contrató una enfermera para que lo atendiera cosa que realmente le agradezco, después de eso volví a mi cabaña, necesitaba descansar y olvidarme de todo… prepararme psicológicamente para la boda…

Era una mañana calurosa y tranquila, me levanté y me di un baño para relajarme, había dormido bien después de dos semanas sin poder hacerlo, me puse un short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille como de costumbre, tomé un desayuno ligero y me senté en un columpio para dos que se encontraba afuera de la cabaña, comencé a leer un libro que hace tiempo tenía tentación de leer, estaba tan concentrada que no supe en que momento un choche bastante elegante se había estacionado en mi propiedad.

El coche dejo ver al chofer, un hombre alto y bastante intimidante, estaba uniformado y tenía el cabello rojizo, lo vi recorrer el coche hasta abrir la puerta de atrás, esta vez dejando ver a un hombre que yo conocía a la perfección… y detrás de él a una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño con rasgos orientales y ojos cafés así como detrás de ella un hombre de ojos aperlados y cabello sujeto en una coleta, era alto y sabía que lo había visto antes más no recordaba donde.

Me puse de pie y baje los escalones de la entrada donde mi "prometido" por desgracia me había alcanzado.

-Buenos días Sakura.

-Buenos días Sasuke. –Fingí una sonrisa al ver que teníamos publico observando.

-Así debiste ir vestida a pedirme el dinero. –Me dijo en voz baja mientras besaba mi mano.

-Eres un… -No pude terminar ya que rápidamente se colocó a mi lado y me presentó a sus acompañantes.

-Sakura te presento a Tenten y a Neji.

-Mucho gusto. –Saludó Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Hola, sean bienvenidos.

-Sakura, hace mucho que no sabía de ti.

-Creo que te conozco pero no estoy segura. –Respondí con sinceridad a Neji.

-Claro que lo conoces Sakura, él es hermano de Hinata la esposa de Naruto.

-Si es verdad… ahora entiendo tu parecido con ella… pero que los trae por acá.

-Ellos se encargaran de tu vestido.

-¿Mi vestido?

-Claro que si Sakura… verás que serás la novia más hermosa. –Mencionó Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero. –Respondió esta vez Sasuke.

-Así será, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Habló esta vez Neji.

-Bien entonces vamos a tomarte las medidas, ¿Te parece? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Sí… claro.

Entramos a la casa, mientras que Sasuke esperaba afuera, Tenten tomó una libretita y su cinta de medir, mientras que Neji tomó asiento y comenzó a dibujar algo en un cuaderno de dibujo, de vez en cuando él me veía y continuaba dibujando mientras que Tenten me medía todo lo necesario, después de unos minutos ambos terminaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y guardaron sus cosas.

-Muy bien Sakura, para un día antes de tu boda te haremos la prueba de vestido para ver cualquier detalle.

-Está bien. –Respondí algo confundida.

Los acompañe fuera de la cabaña y me despedí de ellos, Sasuke se acercó a mi… supongo q para pelear como siempre.

-Espero que comas más, estas demasiado delgada… te vez muy demacrada.

-No es por gusto… tengo muchos problemas que me hacen verme así.

-Tu padre está fuera de peligro… ¿Qué otro problema tienes?

-Casarme contigo… ese es el problema.

-Jamás te puse una pistola en la cabeza…

-Es como si lo hubieses hecho.

-Espero que para el día de lo boda te veas mejor que ahora Sakura.

-Imbécil.

Se alejó de mí ya que se había acercado supongo que para fingir amor entre ambos, subió al coche y después de eso perdí de vista a mí tan apreciable visita.

Definitivamente esas dos semanas sería una tortura para mí… sin contar el resto de mi vida a su lado… ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tanto sufrimiento? Supongo que algo muy malo en mi otra vida como para tener que pagarlo en esta.

* * *

Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, porfavor dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto :)

**Muscy:** Muchas gracias por tu bonito comentario, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

**Guest:** En cuanto a lo que Sasuke no sea muy hijo de #$&%&%, pues solo necesitas leer lo que se presentara despues :) gracias por tu comentario.

**Misaki Uchiha:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que lo sigas leyendo :)

**Lilii:** Que bueno que te este gustando, y como lo pediste, el capitulo fue mas largo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! aqui les ptraigo el capitulo 5, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo jeje ya se acerca lo bueno :p.

**Muscy:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y si ya mero veras por q Sasuke actúa asi jejej gracias por comentarlo, ya que fuiste la única que comento... este capitulo esta dedicado a ti jeje disfrutalo :)

**Nota:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, en cuanto a la historia de este fic si es completamente mía.

* * *

Capítulo V

Rápidamente pasaron dos semanas, me encontraba camino a la ciudad iba hacia el matadero, al siguiente día se celebraría mi boda con el magnate hombre de negocios Sasuke Uchiha mi cuñado, el hermano del hombre que más he amado en mi vida.

Al llegar a casa mi mamá me recibió alegremente con una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía muy relajada y eso me alegraba mucho.

-Hija, que bueno que ya llegaste…

-Si… ya llegue mamá.

-Estaba muy preocupada cuando te fuiste.

-¿Por qué?

-Te veías muy demacrada hubiese preferido que te quedaras.

-Estoy bien… te juro que comí y dormí muy bien. –Le dije la verdad, creo que me hacía falta estar sola.

-Me alegra hija, Sasuke me dijo que te había visto más relajada.

-Si… ¿Y papá? –Preferí cambiar de tema.

-Está dormido, se acaba de tomar el medicamento.

-Me alegra que ya se encuentre bien.

-Sí, está muy bien hija… esa enfermera hacer muy bien su trabajo y él se ve más alegre y juguetón con migo.

-Qué bueno mamá, llevaré mi maleta a mi habitación. –Dije mientras caminaba a las escaleras.

-Ha Sakura, traerán tu vestido en una hora.

-Si… está bien. –El solo escuchar esa noticia me bajaba el ánimo terriblemente.

Al llegar a la habitación, coloqué mi maleta en el closet, me senté en la cama y suspire cancinamente… poco a poco la hora iba llegando y yo no estaba lista… si tan sólo Sasuke y yo nos llevásemos bien todo hubiese sido diferente.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré nuevamente, justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a mi mamá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tienes visitas Sakura.

-¿Quién es? ¿El vestido?

-Tus amigas… baja a recibirlas.

-Ya voy.

Y como me lo indicó baje y ahí estaban, Hinata, Ino y Temari, las tres se encontraban muy bien vestidas como para ir de antro… sólo esperaba que no fuera así porque no tenía ánimos de nada pero… como nunca tuve buena suerte y como ya era costumbre desde hace un mes… todo estaba en mi contra.

-Que gusto verlas. –Saludé de una por una con una sonrisa.

-Sakura… arréglate que nos vamos a festejar tu despedida de soltera.

-¿Qué?

-Si Sakura, Temari tiene razón, por lo menos disfruta tu último día de soltera.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo Sakura… además hace más de 4 años no salimos todas juntas. –Habló esta vez Hinata con voz tranquila como siempre.

-Bien… sólo que tendrán que esperar porque tengo prueba de vestido en un rato. –Y justamente en ese momento llegó.

-Sakura, buena tarde. –Habló Tenten con una caja enorme en sus manos.

-Tenten, buena tarde.

-Neji no pudo venir pero yo te ayudare con el vestido. –Habló con una sonrisa.

-Si está bien, gracias… pasemos a mi habitación. –Caminé seguida de Tenten y les hice una seña a mis amigas para que esperaran un rato.

Al llegar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras, Tenten puso la caja sobre la cama y al abrirla pude observar un bulto cubierto de papel para proteger la tela o al menos eso suponía.

-Por favor desvístete para ayudarte con el vestido.

-Sí.

Y cómo por inercia me desvestí quedando sólo con la ropa interior, me gire dándole la espalda a Tenten quien comenzó a ponerme el vestido por encima de la cabeza, la tela era suave y no se sentía pesada de ninguna manera al contrario, era muy liviana.

-Bien ya puedes verte en el espejo.

Caminé y subí a un pequeño banquito que se encontraba ahí, me observé en el espejo de cuerpo entero y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… el vestido me quedaba a la perfección y más que eso… era realmente hermoso, staple blanco con la parte de arriba en un color rojo con rosas perfectamente estampadas en el corsé, del lado derecho donde comienza la falda del vestido se encontraba un rosa roja más grande mientras que la falda estaba esponjada con una que otra rosa más esparcida que en el corsé, era realmente fantástico jamás había visto uno igual.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó con nerviosismo al ver mi silencio.

-Es hermoso… jamás había visto algo así.

-Es porque es un diseño especialmente para ti, Neji lo diseñó para ti… los zapatos también están el caja al igual que el adorno para el cabello y el ramo.

Al ver la caja quede fascinada con la hermosa figura para el cabello, era del mismo color rojo quemado que las rosas del vestido, era como un moño grande para un recogido, el ramo era de rosas blancas y rojas intercaladamente y bueno los zapatos eran de un tacón alto de aguja con plataforma, en la parte del talón y tacón se encontraban pequeños diamantes incrustados mientras todo lo demás era de un blanco liso y con una pequeña abertura que dejaba ver mis dedos… realmente todo era perfecto.

-Muchas gracias Tenten… aunque aun no entiendo cómo es que quedó a la medida si… aumente un kilo.

-Porque Sasuke nos pidió hacerlo de una talla más grande.

-Ya veo…

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Sakura.

-Estoy fascinada. –Le conteste con una sonrisa.

Después de eso me quite el vestido mientras Tenten se despedía y salía de la habitación dejándome sola para arreglarme; me puse un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una blusa roja de tirantes gruesos y unas zapatillas de tacón negras, di una cepillada a mi cabello y una retocada a mi maquillaje; baje y ya me estaban esperando algo desesperadas.

-Valla Sakura por fin terminas. –Habló Ino con una sonrisa. –Te vez bien… ahora ya vámonos.

Todas salimos con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a uno de los antros más exclusivos, no me agradaba mucho la idea pero Hinata insistió ya que según ella sería un regalo para mí. Todo el lugar estaba genial, la música era de un excelente gusto y no había borrachos o personas… "corrientes" por así decirlo, tomamos asiento en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, había parejas bailando así como también bolitas de amigos pasándola bien.

Pedimos unas bebidas y mientras Ino y Temari bailaban con unos muchachos que las invitaron, Hinata y yo platicábamos tranquilamente, la verdad es que teníamos mucho tiempo sin hablar, yo no había tenido trato ni con ella ni con Temari desde la muerte de Itachi y ya necesitaba hablar con ella, siempre había sido muy buena amiga y con ella si podía desahogarme ya que no me juzgaba. La plática se tornaba divertida hasta que alguien llegó a hacernos compañía.

-Buenas noches señoritas.

-¡Naruto! –Gritó Hinata con una sonrisa y un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas, Naruto se acercó y la besó tiernamente. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pues… vinimos a la despedida de soltero de Sasuke. –Se giró hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza, siempre había sido como un hermano mayor. –Hola Sakura… pero que hermosa estas… claro no tanto como Hinata pero casi la alcanzas. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Pues gracias por el cumplido Naruto… Entonces ¿Quién viene contigo? –Pregunte con esperanza.

-Pues, Sai, Shikamaru y obviamente Sasuke.

-Ya veo… -Respondí un tanto decepcionada.

-Sai y Shikamaru están bailando con Ino y Temari, en cuanto vieron que estaban bailando con otros decidieron no soltarlas, y como yo las vi aquí sentadas vine a invitar a mi esposa a bailar.

-Pues te la presto. –Le respondí alegre.

-Sakura… creo que te buscan. –Habló Hinata tímidamente señalando atrás de Naruto, giramos la vista a donde Hinata señalaba y era justamente la persona que no quería ver.

-Buenas noches. –Habló Sasuke cortésmente.

-Buenas noches. –Respondimos al unísono Hinata y yo.

-¿Bailamos? –Preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. Si bien Hinata sabía lo que pasaba entre él y yo… Naruto quien sabe.

-Claro. –Respondí colocando mi mano cobre la suya. –Con permiso. –Me disculpé con Naruto y Hinata.

Nos dirigimos a la pista y comenzamos a bailar, debía admitir que jamás fui buena bailarina por lo que me daba pena hacerlo, pero algo pasaba, al momento de empezar a bailar es como si fuese una experta, Sasuke sabía cómo moverme en la pista, es como si nos entendiéramos y nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en los pasos, fue realmente fantástico bailar sin sentir que era un completo desastre de dos pies izquierdos.

Después de unas cuantas canciones, la música cambió y comenzó a tocar "Otro día más sin verte" de John Secada, esa canción siempre me gustó, no sólo por la letra sino también por la música romántica y movida; de pronto comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música, era como si sólo fuésemos él y yo, todo el mundo desapareció y el baile comenzó a hacerse más intenso, romántico por así decirlo; ambos sudando y respirando con dificultad… no supe cómo, pero me acercó a su cuerpo abrazándome por la cintura y yo respondí rodeándolo por el cuello, su rostro cerca del mío, nuestras respiraciones chocando y nuestros labios a punto de rosarse…

-¡Bravo! –Escuchamos aplausos y chiflidos, fue en ese momento que nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Nos alejamos tratando de disimular, estábamos en medio de todos a decir verdad habíamos sido la única pareja bailando esa canción.

-Un aplauso para esta pareja… en mis años como dj jamás había visto a dos enamorados bailando tan sensualmente como ustedes dos. –Habló el DJ mientras la audiencia seguía aplaudiendo.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Sasuke acercándose a mi oído.

-Sí. –Respondí de inmediato.

Sasuke tomó mi mano y salimos del antro, le llevaron el coche a Sasuke y después de subir tomamos camino a mi casa, todo fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos hablamos, pero el silencio era cómodo. Al legar a la casa, Sasuke me ayudó a bajar del coche.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke… me la pasé muy bien hoy.

-De nada, yo también me la pasé muy bien. –Respondió con una sonrisa sincera que jamás imaginé ver.

-Sasuke… yo… he estado pensando…

-¿En qué?

-Ahora me doy cuenta que podemos llevarnos bien… si vamos a casarnos, ¿no crees que podremos hacer un intento de llevarnos bien y hacer que esto funcione?

-Me parece bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… de hecho… yo planeaba decirte lo mismo.

-Entonces… ¿Es un trato? –Pregunté extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

-De acuerdo. –Ambos sonreímos. –Que descanses.

-Igualmente. –Caminé hacia la entrada y justo cuando iba a la mitad del camino, escuché su voz nuevamente.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí? –Giré a verlo.

-Eres una gran bailarina.

-Gracias. –Respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, al llegar a la puerta giré mi vista hacia él, seguía recargado en el coche… la luz de la luna lo hacía verse muy bien. Caminé de nuevo hacia él, Sasuke al ver mi reacción caminó hacia mí topándonos a la mitad del camino. –Buenas noches. –Le dije para después darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a caminar hacia la casa, con una sonrisa abrí la puerta y entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me asomé por la ventana que se encontraba junto a la puerta, lo vi tocando su mejilla y sonriendo, para después dar vuelta y caminar hasta su coche, después de unos segundos ya no pude verlo; subí a mi habitación y después de prepararme me acosté a dormir.

* * *

Y bien? mañana viernes hare todo lo posible por poner el capitulo 6, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y porfavor si les gusto dejen sus comentarios :)

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, a una hora de que sea sabado, no pude subirlo mas temprano pero pues aun es viernes jejeje, mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Nota: Los personaje de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, en cuanto a esta historia si es de mi imaginación.

Anaid Silos: No te preocupes, yo se que no siempre hay tiempo... en cuanto a tus criticas, muchas gracias tratare de mejorar en esos aspectos, gracias por leerlo y por tu comentario.

Besscy: Gracias por tu comentario, y aqui tienes la conti.

Muscy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! y estar siempre presente leyendo mi historia... muchas muchas gracias, siento que te hayas perdido en unas cosas pero... bueno... sólo puedo decirte que habra muuchas cosas mucho mejores en los proximos capitulos y también se que te van a gustar. :)

* * *

Capítulo VI

-Sakura… Despierta. –Habló mi mamá mientras abría las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-Cinco minutos más. –Me cubrí con la almohada.

-¡Ya casi son las 11 del medio día Sakura Haruno… así que en este instante te levantas que hay mucho que hacer hoy! –Gritó quitándome la almohada y las sabanas que me cubrían.

-Está bien… sólo no me lances el agua de ese vaso mamá. –Me levanté al ver que estaba a punto de lanzarme el vaso de agua que tenía en su mano.

-Bien… entonces muévete. –Respondió saliendo de la habitación.

A duras penas me puse de pie, me di una refrescante ducha y baje a "desayunar" si es que a esa hora se le podía llamar así. Media hora después ya nos encontrábamos camino al spa que Sasuke había apartado para relajarnos un poco antes de la boda… lo mejor era que sólo estaríamos mi madre y yo.

Y así como lo esperé, así fue, mi madre y yo nos relajamos por un par de horas sin que nadie más nos molestara; al volver a casa, Ino y Temari se encontraban arreglándome, una me peinaba y la otra me maquillaba, mientras que mi madre se encontraba arreglándose por su propia cuenta.

-Te vez hermosa Sakura. –Dijeron al unísono.

-Me gustaría verme. –Mencioné para que me dejaran verme al espejo.

-No… hasta que estés completamente lista.

Ambas sonrieron y me quitaron la bata que traía puesta, para posteriormente ayudarme con el vestido… claro no sin antes, escuchar una crítica sobre el conjunto que llevaba puesto para la noche de bodas que consistía en un brasier sin tirantes y braguita blanca con encajes que la verdad no dejaban mucho a la imaginación; a terminar con el vestido, me ayudaron con la liga que tradicionalmente debe de llevarse, claro sin mencionar las tres cosas típicas en una novia, algo azul, algo prestado y algo viejo.

Al terminar de colocarme el tocado en el cabello, me puse las zapatillas, tanto Temari como Ino y también mi madre que acaba de entrar ya lista, me veían maravilladas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te vez hermosa hija. –Mencionó mi madre con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si… yo opino igual. –Habló esta vez Temari.

-Debo confesar y sin ganas de ofender Sakura… te vez mucho más hermosa que cuando te casaste con Itachi. –Observé a mi madre y a Temari que asintieron dándole la razón a Ino… aunque claro yo sentí que mi mundo se acaba con ese comentario.

Me giré hacia el espejo y me vi por primera vez con el look completo… realmente todo era hermoso, y a decir verdad el vestido si era mucho más bonito que el último que usé hacía ya 4 años. Lástima que la mirada era muy diferente.

Las tres salieron de la habitación diciéndome que nos veíamos en la boda para después dejar entrar a mi padre, quien se veía guapísimo con ese traje negro.

-Definitivamente eres la novia más hermosa de todas. –Me abrazó.

-Gracias papá. –Le dije limpiando una lágrima que había salido de mis ojos.

-Quiero que seas muy feliz… te lo mereces.

-¿Crees que hago lo correcto papá?

-Estoy seguro… que serás muy feliz al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo crees así?

-Lo intuyo… y créeme que si no fuera así yo no permitiría que te casaras.

-Espero que así sea papá.

-Ahora… ¿Lista para irnos? –Preguntó con una sonrisa indicándome con su brazo la salida de la habitación.

-Lo estoy. –Respondí.

Salimos de la casa y subimos a la enorme limusina que por su puesto Sasuke se había encargado de enviar; el camino fue rápido, demasiado rápido a mi parecer, es como si el mundo conspirara contra mí, después de media hora ya estábamos entrando en la mansión Uchiha, hacía años que no me encontraba en ese lugar.

Cuando bajamos de la limusina, mi padre tomó mi mano y me miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa besó mi frente y susurró en mi oído un "ya es hora"; caminamos por un hermoso sendero de piedra que nos llevaba hacía donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y simplemente, todo era fascinante, la música comenzó a sonar, las sillas cubiertas de una exquisita tela blanca con moños rojos, una alfombra del mismo color de los listones y pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por ella, el altar combinaba perfectamente con toda la decoración, incluyendo mi vestido… simplemente todo era perfecto.

Giré mi vista a todos los invitados, tratando de responder a sus sonrisas, miré al frente topándome con esos ojos negros… tan profundos que inclusive llegaban a intimidar a cualquiera; Sasuke se encontraba frente al altar, con una sonrisa en sus labios, llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás, lo cual, sinceramente lo hacía lucir sexy; al momento de llegar a donde Sasuke se encontraba, mi padre le entregó mi mano, diciéndole "te encargo a mi hija", a lo que mi pronto esposo respondió "no tiene por qué pedirlo".

-Te vez hermosa. –Susurró Sasuke en mi oído mientras me ayudaba a tomar mi lugar.

-Gracias. –Respondí un tanto nerviosa.

Sasuke tomó su lugar junto a mí y después de unos segundos, el juez comenzó con el sermón de toda boda, al cual, la verdad, no presté ni la más mínima atención; no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero la tan temida pregunta llegó a mí, tomándome por sorpresa.

-Sasuke, ¿Aceptas a Sakura como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y honrarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Acepto. –Respondió sin si quiera pensarlo un poco.

-Sakura, ¿Aceptas a Sasuke, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? –Preguntó esta vez, refiriéndose a mí.

-Suspiré y trague profundo para poder responder. –Acepto.

-Por el poder que se me infiere, los declaro… marido y mujer, Sasuke, puedes besar a tu esposa.

Me giré quedando de frente a Sasuke, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura acercándome así a su cuerpo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, suspiré pesadamente y levanté mi rostro hacía él, de pronto sus manos se colocaron mi rostro y pude sentir su respiración chocando con la mía, lo sentía cerca… muy cerca, y el beso llegó, no en mi boca, sino en la comisura de mis labios… lo cual, francamente me sorprendió bastante.

-Te besaré, hasta que tú me lo pidas. –Susurró en mi oído al percatarse de mi sorpresa.

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza y comenzamos a caminar hacia el otro lado del enorme jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, todo al igual que en la ceremonia lucia precioso, mesas con adornos de rosas rojas y manteles blancos, con una pista para el baile, un pastel de bodas de varios pisos y la música más movida comenzando a sonar para alegrar el ambiente.

En cuanto a la fiesta, todo estuvo estupendo, los invitados se divertían, y nos felicitaban como si fuera el mejor día de nuestras vidas, al faltar poco para que la "pareja de enamorados" se tuviese que ir a su luna de miel, Sasuke lanzó la liga, siendo Sai el afortunado en atraparla y yo posteriormente lancé el ramo, siendo así, atrapado por Ino… ¿Casualidad? Tal vez sí.

Mientras todos se divertían, Mikoto me acompañó hasta una de las habitaciones donde me cambiaría de ropa para el viaje.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor hija? –Habló Mikoto mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el vestido.

-Sí, dígame ¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero pedirte, que le tengas paciencia a mi hijo… yo sé que Sasuke es testarudo y bastante terco… pero es muy bueno. –Habló con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras colgaba mi vestido en el closet.

-No se preocupe… lo haré. –Respondí tomando sus manos.

-Gracias… -limpió sus lágrimas con una sonrisa muy bien correspondida.

Sacó del closet, un hermoso vestido blanco, mucho más sencillo de lo que yo me hubiese imaginado, era corto, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, entallado y de tirantes gruesos; después de ponérmelo, cambie las zapatillas por unas sandalias de tacón, no tan alto como los que me acaba de quitar por lo que no sería tan cansado para mí; solté mi cabello dejándolo caer por mi espalda con gracia debido a los risos que me había hecho horas antes.

-Te vez hermosa hija. –Me observó Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Bueno… entonces hay que bajar porque, Sasuke te está esperando.

* * *

Y bien? se merece un comentario? espero que si, gracias por leerlo, el miercoles subo el capitulo 7... ya en la noche por que más temprano no puedo jejeje cuidense y dejen sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! mil y un millon de disculpas! no pude subir conti el miercoles ni el viernes debido a falta de internet, espero me disculpen... pero bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo 7... y bueno... no me dejaron comentarios pero ni modo... si esto sigue asi... creo que no la seguire... espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Después de despedirnos de todos los invitados y por supuesto, de nuestra familia, quienes nos deseaban un muy feliz matrimonio y una exquisita luna de miel, eso último en un tono bastante… "peculiar".

Recuerdo claramente las palabras de Naruto al despedirse de mí y ciertamente me dejo un poco inquieta… "Yo sé que algún día entenderás por que Sasuke se comportó así contigo, tenle mucha paciencia, es bueno, de eso no tengas ninguna duda", esas habían sido las palabras de Naruto justo antes de que me subiera a la limusina; cerré mis ojos y suspire profundamente, después de unos segundos los abrí y giré mi rostro hacía Sasuke quien se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del asiento y su mano derecha presionaba su sien.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Le pregunté un poco preocupada de verlo así.

-Si… sólo me duele la cabeza.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-No mucho en el último mes.

-Supongo que la boda te presionó mucho.

-No… de hecho tuve que hacer viajes relámpago y arreglar unos cuantos asuntos en la empresa… pero ya está todo bien.

-De acuerdo… cuando lleguemos al avión te daré una pastilla para el dolor… la verdad es que, me preocupa verte así.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó girándose hacía mí.

-Bueno… jamás te había visto así, siempre te vi… fuerte, entero… como si nada malo te pasara.

-No soy perfecto… tengo mis momentos, es muy extraño que me duela la cabeza pero cuando me duele, me duele de verdad.

-Te comprendo.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al aeropuerto, bajamos de la limusina y caminamos hasta el avión privado de Sasuke… que por cierto, era muy grande y bonito; subimos por las escalerillas y entramos, me quede realmente sorprendida, todo estaba alfombrado, había una pequeña salita de dos sillones chicos y uno mediano con una mesita en medio, en el fondo se encontraba una pequeña cantina y justo a un lado se encontraba una puerta; giré mi vista al otro lado topándome con dos asientos comunes en un avión claro que combinaban con todo lo demás.

-Tomen asiento por favor, estamos a punto de despegar. –Indicó una joven pelirroja.

-Sakura, te presento a Tayuya, es la azafata, ha trabajado con migo desde hace años.

-Mucho gusto. –Le sonreí tomando mi lugar y colocándome el cinturón.

-Lo mismo digo señora.

Minutos después el avión se había estabilizado en el aire por lo que pudimos quitarnos el cinturón; abrí mi bolso y saque una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, siempre cargaba un frasquito ya que nunca se sabía cuándo se podrían necesitar.

-Tayuya tráeme un vaso con agua por favor. –Le pedí a la joven que ya se estaba acercando a nosotros.

-Enseguida.

Un minuto después Tayuya regresó con un vaso de agua y me lo extendió para que yo lo tomara, le di la pastilla a Sasuke y le pasé el vaso, mi nuevo marido, tomó la pastilla sin si quiera dudarlo dándole después el vaso vacío a Tayuya quien desapareció detrás de la puerta que había visto minutos antes.

-Gracias Sakura.

-De nada… sólo… me nació hacerlo. –Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta por la que había salido ya Tayuya.

-Sígueme.

Obedecí, caminé detrás de él, al atravesar la puerta entramos a un muy pequeño pasillo, en el cual se encontraban tres puertas más, una al frente y otra a cada lado del pasillo.

-Esta es la cocina, es pequeña… tiene lo esencial para un viaje de varias horas. –Mencionó mostrándome la puerta de la izquierda.

-Es bonita. –Mencioné al ver la cafetera y el microondas, entre otras cosas a las cuales no puse atención.

-Este, es el baño. –Dijo al abrir la puerta de la derecha.

-Algo pequeño. –Contesté con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… es un avión, no una residencia.

-Es verdad. –Reí e hice una mueca graciosa a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… y esta es la recamara. –Terminó con la puerta del frente y entrando en la habitación.

-¿Recamara?

Entré después de él, quedando perpleja al ver la pequeña habitación; había una cama matrimonial, con dos lámparas… una a cada lado de la cama, un pequeño closet y una televisión de un tamaño razonable.

Me acerqué a la cama, era suave y tenía un lindo edredón azul marino que combinaba con la alfombra gris de todo el avión.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Sasuke en tono serio.

-Si… se ve muy acogedora.

-Lo es, aquí duermo siempre que hago viajes largos.

-Me imagino que muchas mujeres te acompañaron en esta cama… ¿O me equivoco? –Mencioné girando mi vista hacía él.

-Te equivocas… ninguna mujer ha estado en esa cama; tú serás la primera.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso aquí será la noche de bodas? –Hablé un poco nerviosa ante tal revelación.

-Tendremos que descansar en algún lugar… el viaje dura seis horas.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí, está un poco lejos.

-Ya veo. –Susurré mientras observaba como Sasuke se sentaba en la cama. -¿Cómo va tu cabeza?

-Aun duele.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Me acerqué a él y comencé a masajear su frente y cabeza.

-Dime. –Respondió con voz ronca.

-¿Cómo hiciste para planear una boda en un mes? –Pregunté mientras seguía con el masaje.

-No fue difícil, contraté a alguien, sólo le dije que era lo que quería que hubiese… di mi visión de la boda.

-¿Tu tuviste la idea de las rosas rojas?

-Tanto en la boda como en el vestido. –Respondió.

-¿Por qué rosas rojas?

-Porque son tus flores favoritas. –Sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero ante esas palabras.

-¿Cómo supiste que son mis flores favoritas? –Pregunté mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir de mis ojos.

-Pongo atención a los pequeños detalles. –La lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-Nadie sabía eso… ni si quiera mis padres… Itachi ni si quiera lo imaginaba… él creía que me gustaban los lirios.

-Itachi siempre fue despistado… en cambio yo pongo atención a todo. –Comencé a llorar… y sin si quiera pensarlo lo abrace tomándolo por sorpresa. –No llores Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?

-Muchas… muchas gracias Sasuke, de verdad… gracias… la rosas… el vestido. –Me alejó un poco y limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer… lo hice con gusto, y me alegra que te haya gustado todo. –Observó su reloj y me sonrió. –Deberías dormir un poco.

Asentí para después acostarme a su lado, ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos; no supe cuánto tiempo pasó pero a lo lejos escuche que tocaban la puerta; me levanté y observe a Sasuke aun dormido. Caminé hasta la puerta para después abrirla y toparme con Tayuya.

-Señora, solo venía a avisarles que en 15 minutos aterrizaremos.

-Gracias… ya le digo a Sasuke.

-Permiso.

Caminé hasta Sasuke y lo moví lentamente para despertarlo, abrió sus ojos con pesadez para observar después el reloj.

-Ya vamos a aterrizar. –Mencioné lentamente.

-Gracias.

Salimos de la habitación y tomamos nuestros lugares, me sentía cómoda a su lado, tal vez… sólo tal vez podría funcionar ese matrimonio.

El avión aterrizó maravillosamente; nos quitamos los cinturones y caminamos hasta la puerta ya abierta, primero salió Sasuke bajando rápidamente las escalerillas, después me acerqué yo… bajé la mirada hacía mi esposo y observé su mano extendiéndose hacia mí, esperando a que yo bajara, levante la vista nuevamente quedando sorprendida ante tal paisaje.

* * *

Me merezco un comentario? bueno que pasen lindo inicio de semana


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! aqui estoy con el capitulo 8, espero lo disfruten :)

**Muscy:** Gracias por tu comentario, y si te comprendo con lo de la escuela... yo estoy igual.

**Tiffany Hyun:** La seguire no te preocupes... pero hay que dejar más comentarios para animarme :p

**Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia de este fic si es mía.

Capitulo VIII

Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que veía, era un paisaje fascinante, giré mi vista, el aeropuerto era muy pequeño, había una que otra avioneta y una torre de control con un pequeño edificio; al girar de nuevo mi vista observe maravillada un pequeño pueblo, con casas coloridas y a lo que lograba ver desde ahí, caminos de piedra, dándole un toque de antigüedad, más arriba por una vereda se podía observar el mismo camino de piedra, rodeada de enormes árboles y por último todo el lugar era rodeado de un mar azul y limpio… definitivamente era precioso y acogedor.

-¿Vienes? –Escuché la voz de Sasuke, quien estiraba su mano hacía mí para ayudarme a bajar del avión.

-Claro. –Le sonreí y acepté su ayuda.

-¿Te gustó el paisaje? –Me preguntó mientras caminábamos a un Jeep que nos esperaba.

-Es fascinante, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Pues… en mi isla.

-¿Tu isla? –Pregunté algo incrédula.

-Bueno… la mitad si es mía.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, la compre hace cinco años… de hecho el día en que te conocí… firmé el contrato. ¿Recuerdas ese día?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? La primera impresión nunca se olvida. –Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos. –Habló esta vez un joven de cabello plateado, delgado y con dientes extraños.

-Gracias Suigetsu. –Giró hacía mí. –Sakura, él es Suigetsu… mi mayordomo y chofer aquí.

-Mucho gusto. –Saludé con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío no me habían informado que usted era tan bella.

-Gracias. –Dije en un susurro.

-Toma distancia Suigetsu. –Habló Sasuke en tono… algo, autoritario.

-Tranquilo… sólo digo la verdad, señora… tenga este pequeño presente. –Dijo extendiendo una margarita hacía mí.

-Está muy bonita, gracias.

-Ya vámonos. –Ordenó mi marido con frustración.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta del Jeep, con la intención de ayudarme a subir, pero mi marido se le adelantó… ni si quiera dejo que me tocara.

-Que celoso resultaste ser. –Le dije cuando el coche arrancó.

-Por supuesto que no, Suigetsu es un pervertido…

-Está bien… te creo. –Giré mi vista para observar el pueblo, todo estaba fantástico, muchos colores y flores, entre otras cosas, la gente humilde… estaba realmente fascinada.

-¿Y cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de mí?

-Lo primero que pensé de ti, es que eras un hombre guapísimo… y por cómo me trataste en ese momento, creí que eras buena persona.

-¿Era?

-Así es… eras.

-¿Segura?

-Bueno… ahora pienso que no eres tan malo como me hiciste creer.

-Bueno… ya es algo.

El viaje en jeep siguió tranquilo, yo iba distraído viendo el hermoso paisaje, después de una media hora andando por la vereda llegamos a la cima de esta, llegando a un enorme portón negro con un abanico japonés tallado en él; este se abrió dejando paso a un precioso jardín lleno de flores y plantas de distintas especies, así como también árboles gigantescos; una fuente al centro, y justo en frente se encontraba una casona, la fachada era de piedra y por lo que pude observar, las puertas y ventanas eran de caoba tallada a mano.

En la puerta principal, se encontraba una mujer ya de edad avanzada y una más joven más o menos de unos 30 años, muy bonita de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-Bienvenido hijo. –Habló la señora abrazando a Sasuke y lo más sorprendente es que fue correspondido.

-Gracias Chiyo, mira te presento a mi esposa Sakura. –Habló con una sonrisa.

-Pero si es preciosa hijo… que gusto conocerte pequeña. –Saludó mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-El gusto es mío. –Respondí.

-Sakura, ella es Chiyo, mi nana desde que era un bebe… y ella –Señaló a la más joven. –Es Kurenai, su hija.

-Mucho gusto señora. –Saludo Kurenai.

-Igualmente. –Respondí sonriente. –Chiyo… ¿Cómo soportó a Sasuke tanto tiempo?

-Con mucho trabajo hija… demasiado.

-Estoy presente. –Hablo Sasuke, cosa que nos hizo reír a todos.

-Deben estar cansados y hambrientos, pasen por favor. –Me arrastró Chiyo hasta adentro de la casa.

-Kurenai, muéstrale a Sakura la casa, y tú Sasuke ayúdame a preparar el desayuno.

Y sin si quiera poder decir nada, cada uno fue arrastrado por diferente camino; Kurenai, amablemente me mostraba la casona que por cierto, era tan hermosa como lo era por fuera, un recibidor con muebles de madera, un comedor como para doce personas también de madera y sillas acorde a la mesa, con tela en color crema y cortinas esmeraldas, la sala con sillones enormes de color hueso, una chimenea al frente y unas preciosas cortinas en color añil adornando las ventanas, una mesita de té al centro de madera fina; a cada lado de la chimenea que por cierto era de piedra, se encontraba una puerta que conducía al despacho de Sasuke, en él había un precioso escritorio de vidrio, una silla de piel café y cortinas en color hueso, todo de un exquisito gusto, había otras cosas a las que no puse atención ya que fui llevada a la otra puerta, en donde se encontraba la biblioteca… y como era de esperarse, estaba llena de libros y libreros de madera fina y lámparas de cristal en el techo.

Después de ver la planta de abajo, subimos las escaleras, llegando a un enorme pasillo horizontal, como con 10 puertas en él, y por lo que Kurenai me había dicho, era que cada una de ellas es una habitación completa con un baño en cada una, caminamos por el pasillo, hasta llegar al fondo del lado derecho, abrió la puerta de la última habitación, dejando ver la recamara principal.

-Esta es su recamara… acabamos de arreglarla para que le gustara.

-Es… es… perfecta. –Susurré sorprendida ante lo que se encontraba frente a mí.

Caminé, topándome con la enorme cama, cubierta con un edredón en diferentes tonos de azul, con cojines blancos adornándolo; giré mi vista topándome con un tocador de madera, con varios cajones y frente a él, un banquito de madera con el asiento en color blanco, a los lados del tocado había dos closets, me acerqué a uno, topándome con ropa de hombre… para playa de un muy buen gusto.

-Ese es el closet de Sasuke… el suyo es el otro.

-Debe estar vacío. –Le sonreí mientras abría el que me había indicado.

Y era todo lo contrario a lo que había creído, vestidos y blusas, shorts y pantalones de todos los colores y estilos, zapatos como para aventar, cajones llenos de ropa interior, de todos los colores y estilos sumamente provocativos… y todo, de mi talla.

-Sasuke mandó todo y nos pidió que lo acomodáramos.

-¿Cómo supo mi talla?

-No lo sé, sólo mandó las cosas.

Estaba realmente sorprendida… aunque era obvio, ese hombre se fijaba en cada detalle, como lo había hecho con las rosas; cerré el closet y caminé hasta uno de los dos balcones, que por cierto se encontraban uno a cada lado de la cama, dándome cuenta de que estaban conectados el uno con el otro, y justo en el centro había una mesita con un par de sillas, con una vista espectacular a la playa.

-¿Le gusta?

-Es fascinante… cuando creo que Sasuke no puede sorprenderme más… lo hace.

-Le falta ver el baño.

Entré a la habitación caminando hasta la puerta se suponía era el baño, entré topándome con un baño completamente blanco, el piso azul claro y el azulejo blanco, la taza, una bañera y una regadera con canceles de cristal, un lavabo y un espejo que se abría dejando ver lo esencial que debía haber. Todo en ese cuarto, estaba perfectamente limpio y reluciente.

-El desayuno está servido. –Escuché su voz en mi oído.

-Me asustaste Sasuke. –Hablé dando un pequeño salto.

-Así tendrás la conciencia. –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-La tengo más limpia que tú.

-Claro… yo no niego eso. ¿Te gustó la casa?

-Me fascinó… ¿Podemos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre.

-Si vamos.

Salimos juntos de la habitación, tal vez… esto si funcionaría.

* * *

Y bien? dejen sus comentarios, con eso me dan animos para seguir la historia, gracias por leerla y no leemos el viernes con el proximo capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! aqui regreso con el capitulo nueve, gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia... y a los que no les gusta pues... simplemente no lo lean y ya, yo se que a muchos si les agrada y a todos ellos, les dedico este capitulo, que lo disfruten mucho.

Nota: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia de este fic si es mía.

* * *

Capitulo IX

Después de desayunar, Sasuke decidió hacer unas llamadas, según él porque no confiaba en el pobre de Naruto, mientras tanto yo subí a darme un baño, abrí mi closet y después de dar un vistazo rápido, me decidí por un short blanco y una blusa roja de tirantes gruesos, busqué ropa interior que combinara con la ropa y todo lo deje sobre la cama; caminé hasta el baño, entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me desvestí y me metí a la regadera.

Sentía como el agua recorría mi cuerpo, dándome una sensación gratificante y de descanso, a pesar de haber dormido unas horas en el avión, había sido algo cansado el viaje por lo que la ducha me caía más que bien en ese momento.

Después de varios minutos, salí de la ducha colocándome una bata de baño, que por lo que pude observar, era mía ya que había otra más grande; salí del baño mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla y lo primero que vi fue a Sasuke tomando algo de ropa de su closet.

-¿Cómo estuvo la ducha? –Preguntó girándose hacía mí.

-Deliciosa, el agua está en su punto. –Respondí cerrando un poco más la bata.

-Me daré una ducha y me vestiré en el baño para que te puedas arreglar tranquila. –Caminó hasta el baño y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias. –Le respondí justo antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

Rápidamente me puse crema en todo el cuerpo, me vestí y me di una ligera maquillada, me puse unas sandalias blancas de pulsera; justo cuando terminé de arreglarme, mi marido salió de ducharse y a decir verdad… se veía bastante bien, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una playera blanca perfectamente ajustada dejando lucir su muy bien formado torso, el agua de su cabello corría ligeramente por su rostro dándole un deje de sensualidad… que no pude pasar por alto.

-Estoy muy cansado, tengo mucho sueño… ¿Te molesta si duermo un poco?

-Claro que no, duerme… te hace falta, yo iré a conocer lo que resta de la casa.

-De acuerdo.

Salí de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo para que descansara, baje para después toparme con Chiyo quien salía de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

-Chiyo, me alegra encontrarla.

-¿Pasa algo hija?

-No, sólo quería pedirle que me mostrara lo que me falta de ver en la casa.

-Supongo que sólo te falta el jardín trasero.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Pues vamos entonces. –Terminó caminando hasta la puerta principal.

Al salir, tomamos un pequeño camino de piedra, rodeado de una gran variedad de plantas, lo cual yo admiraba emocionada.

-Me alegra tanto ver a Sasuke tan feliz después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dice? –Pregunté al no entender su comentario.

-Lo conozco tal vez incluso más que su propia madre… hace cinco años fue la última vez que lo vi feliz… hasta ahora.

-¿Quisiera contarme?

-Sí, ven hija vamos a sentarnos. –Respondió mientras me señalaba el lugar.

Y definitivamente, mis sorpresas no terminaban, justo el lugar donde nos encontrábamos era fabuloso, había una enorme piscina con vista al mar, al fondo una pequeña cantina, y frente a la piscina había varias sillas o camas de playa con sombrillas… todo perfectamente bien acomodado.

-Es bonito… ¿Verdad hija?

-Es… es fabuloso. –Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Sentémonos. –Asentí, mientras la seguía y tomaba asiento en una de las camillas. –Muchas gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a Sasuke.

-¿Yo?

-Así es, te digo que desde hace cinco años, él no sonreía como hoy lo ha hecho.

-Explíqueme eso por favor.

-Como ya sabrás, Itachi y Sasuke siempre fueron muy unidos, Fugaku quería que Itachi se hiciera cargo de la presidencia de la empresa, pero Itachi se reusó ya que según él, el indicado y único preparado para eso era Sasuke, que lo comprobó al poco tiempo de ser nombrado presidente de la empresa.

-Eso… yo no lo sabía.

-Sasuke es muy capaz; al cumplir unos meses en la presidencia, regresó a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía un niño pequeño, mencionó que había conocido a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida; yo estaba feliz por él… pero… -Hizo una muy notable pausa, lo cual me obligo a quitarme esa duda.

-¿Pero qué?

-Su felicidad duró muy poco.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ese mismo día, más tarde, Itachi llego a casa igual de feliz que Sasuke… con la diferencia de que, él si había conseguido una cita con esa muchacha. –Sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo… ¿Acaso esa muchacha había sido yo?

-Era… ¿La misma?

-Sí… esa muchacha eras tú… -Respondió en tono serio. –Yo sé todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años.

-Si está enterada de todo… podría decirme ¿Por qué Sasuke me trataba tan mal?

-Hija… Sasuke amaba a Itachi, era su único hermano… ¿Crees que le robaría a la mujer que amaba?

-¿Quiere decir que Sasuke me hizo odiarlo porque no quería herir a Itachi?

-Así es… Sasuke se sacrificó para que tanto Itachi como tú fueran felices… hasta la muerte de Itachi.

-¿Sasuke aun… me?

-Creo que… eso le corresponde a él decírtelo… ahora hija, te dejo debo preparar la comida.

Chiyo se levantó y se fue dejándome sola, no podía creer lo que me acaba de contar la nana de Sasuke, debía despejarme… y la mejor opción era caminar.

Minutos después salí de la casona, caminé por el sendero hasta llegar al pueblo, la gente me saludaba amablemente y me sonreían, inclusive un ancianito me regalo un par de duraznos los cuales comí en el camino a la playa; me quité las sandalias y caminé por la arena húmeda debido a la marea, el lugar estaba solo, tal vez por la hora que era; levanté mi vista al cielo y suspiré tranquila, seguí mi camino aun pensando en la historia de Chiyo, mi distracción llegó al límite… sentí un terrible dolor en mi pie izquierdo… me dejé caer buscando con la mirada al culpable del sangrado en mi pie, y me topé con una roca enterrada en la arena… bastante filosa y cubierta de sangre… obviamente mía, revisé mi herida… dándome cuenta de la cortada que recorría casi por completo el largo de la planta del pie aunque no era tan profunda como lo imaginaba.

El sangrado era moderado pero el dolor realmente era terrible, quise ponerme de pie pero me fue imposible… y ya no pude soportarlo más, las lágrimas salieron rodando por mis mejillas hasta que escuche su voz…

-¡Sakura! –Giré mi vista hacía su voz, topándome con Sasuke corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Sasuke!

-Estaba preocupado… ¿Estas bien… que te pasa? –Se arrodillo frente a mí y observó el pequeño charco de sangre. -¿Qué es esto?

-No me fije… sentí un dolor terrible… y… -Empezaba a sentir frío y a temblar… lo cual hacía que no pudiera contarle lo que me había pasado. –Me corté… con esa roca…

-Tienes fiebre… debo llevarte a casa. –Arrancó un trozo de su playera y me vendó la herida, me tomó en su espalda, colocando sus manos en mis piernas y yo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, coloqué mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? –Le pregunté después de un rato.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Sólo dímelo… ¿No crees que hace frío?

-Tienes fiebre… y estás delirando.

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo Sasuke?

-Porque te amo Sakura.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Jamás he hablado tan enserio… te amo desde el momento en que te conocí en aquel ascensor.

-Si me hubieses invitado a salir primero… todo hubiese sido muy diferente…

-Puede que tengas razón… pero, ahora sí puedo luchar para que te enamores de mí.

-¿Me amas?

-Más que a nada en el mundo.

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro…

* * *

Y bien? se merece un comentario por lo menos?

gracias por leerlo, el miercoles regreso con la conti :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, estuve en días de examenes y proyectos finales por lo que no pude subir conti antes, aqui les dejo el capitulo 10 espero que lo disfruten mucho y que ahora si me dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, levanté mi mano tocando mí cabeza dándome cuenta de que tenía el cabello húmedo, giré mi vista topándome con mi esposo, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre la cama y profundamente dormido. Suspiré dándome cuenta de que él había estado cuidándome, observé mi pie, estaba perfectamente vendado; volví mi vista a Sasuke y acaricié su cabello también húmedo y sin querer lo desperté.

Se enderezó rascando sus ojos, me observó con una sonrisa en su rostro que rápidamente cambió a una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó en tono preocupado.

-Estoy muy bien gracias…

-¿Segura?

-Sí… no te preocupes.

-Que gusto, que te sientas mejor. –Me sonrió con sinceridad.

-Si… pero… tengo una duda Sasuke.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué tengo el cabello húmedo y estoy con una bata de baño? Y otra cosa más importante aún… ¿Por qué tú traes el cabello húmedo y un pijama?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Preguntó un tanto "Aliviado".

-¿Qué hiciste Sasuke Uchiha? –Pregunté agobiada y cubriéndome un poco más con la bata.

-Tranquila… no fue nada malo…

-Eres un depravado…

-¡Ya basta no seas exagerada! –Me interrumpió levantando la voz.

-Sasuke… -Susurré al ver su expresión de fastidio.

-Tenías fiebre, te curé la herida y como te dolió mucho comenzaste a insultarme y decirme hasta de lo que me iba a morir y como no te baja la fiebre te desvestí y te metí a la tina con agua helada pero como no te podías sostener me metí junto contigo… y no hice nada malo, además Chiyo estuvo en todo momento. –Soltó sin respirar.

-Yo… gracias.

-Descuida… ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, un poco.

-Te traeré algo de cenar.

Asentí mientras veía como Sasuke salía de la recamara, suspiré resignada y observé el reloj, las 9:00pm afuera estaba oscuro, de pronto recordé… eran como flashazos que llegaban a mi mente, "¿Me amas?" "Más que nada en el mundo"… ¿qué había sido aquello? Tal vez sólo había sido un sueño… ¿o no? Giré mi vista, viendo como Sasuke entraba con una mesita de cama y con un plato de frutas sobre ella, cerró la puerta, me acomodé recargándome en las almohadas, colocó la mesita en mis piernas y comencé a comer… claro con la duda carcomiéndome por dentro.

-¿Rico? –Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Sí, bastante… tenía hambre.

-Me imagino, hoy sólo desayunaste.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí dime.

-Verás, no estoy segura de sí fue un sueño o en realidad pasó…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Me dijiste que me amas? –Solté la pregunta con un terrible ardor en mis mejillas.

-Creí… que no lo recordarías. –Respondió riendo sinceramente.

-¿Entonces… es verdad?

-Sí.

Le sonreí con tranquilidad y dejé la mesita de cama en el suelo, me acerqué a él y acaricié su rostro… dándome cuenta que tenía un cutis perfecto… mucho mejor que el mío… sonreí ante mi pensamiento bastante tonto, levanté mi vista topándome con sus ojos negros.

-Ayer en la boda, me dijiste que me besarías cuando yo te lo pidiera… ¿Recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… Pero ¿A qué viene eso?

-Ahora… te lo estoy pidiendo… bésame. –Le pedí realmente decidida.

-Te puedes hacer adicta… ¿Lo sabías?

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar.

-Me gustan las mujeres arriesgadas.

-Estas casado con una mujer que realmente lo es.

Me sonrió, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se fue acercando lentamente a mí, podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía y de pronto sentí sus labios en mi frente, bajando lentamente por mi mejilla, pasando a la otra, llegando a mi nariz y mi barbilla, provocándome un escalofrío al sentir como se apoderaba de mis labios, de una manera que nadie más había logrado, era una sensación indescriptible, era sensual… apasionado pero a la vez… bastante tierno y amoroso, en ese momento supe por qué las mujeres se obsesionaban con él, era realmente un excelente besador.

Supe que pasó un buen rato, ya que mis labios estaban hinchados al igual que los de él, suspiré, simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo pude haberme privado de esa sensación desde hace cinco años?

-¿Por qué no luchaste por mí? –Le pregunté mientras acariciaba sus labios con mis dedos.

-Quería que fueras muy feliz al lado de Itachi… era mi hermano, no podía quitarle a la mujer que amaba, además yo sé que hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí.

-¿Y no llegaste a pensar que el que me gustaba pudiste haber sido tú?

-Sí… lo hice, pero Itachi fue quien actuó primero… yo había perdido.

-Te confieso… que fuiste tú… quien me movió el tapete desde que te vi en ese ascensor.

-No lo sabía.

-Itachi me pidió salir con él y acepte… pero tú empezaste a tratarme mal y decidí aceptar algo más con Itachi… y de verdad llegué a odiarte…

-Yo… de verdad lamento haberte tratado así…

-Quiero intentarlo Sasuke, quiero llegar a amarte como alguna vez lo imaginé…

Me acerqué más a él, cerré mis ojos y justo en el momento en que roce sus labios, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, sonreí y me alejé mientras mi marido se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpirlos. –Habló Chiyo entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo te sientes hija?

-Mucho mejor, gracias Chiyo.

-Que gusto saberlo hija… vine por la charola y a traerte esta jarra de agua para que tomes tu medicamento.

-¿Medicamento?

-Sí, el doctor te dejo unas pastillas para la infección y una pomada para la cicatrización.

-Pues… gracias.

-Ahora sí me retiro, que pasen buena noche.

-Hasta mañana. –Respondimos al unísono mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-Creo que es mejor que te tomes la pastilla, es cada 12 horas. –Habló Sasuke pasándome un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

La tomé tranquilamente y deje el vaso en el mueble junto a la cama, extendí mi mano hacía Sasuke quien la tomó sin dudarlo un segundo, se sentó en la cama y yo con algo de esfuerzo lo jalé besándolo con suavidad, de pronto ya me encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas de frente a él, con mis rodillas en la cama, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda sobre la tela de la bata.

La respiración era entrecortada, el pulso a todo lo que daba, nos miramos a los ojos, en realidad el ambiente era bastante romántico, la habitación tenía una luz tenue debido a las pequeñas luces en el techo y la luz de la luna que entraba por los balcones, acaricié su torso desnudo, debido a que no llevaba playera.

-Si me acaricias así, no podré detenerme.

-No lo hagas. –Le susurré para después besarlo nuevamente.

No podía evitarlo, Sasuke había encendido mi sangre rápidamente con sus besos, me estremecí al sentir como abría mí bata deslizándola lentamente por mis brazos dejándola caer al piso, sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, de una manera tortuosa, sus labios se apoderaban de mis pechos provocando jadeos y suspiros provenientes de mi boca.

Con suavidad, me recostó sobre la cama, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas ante la mirada de mi esposo, se alejó de mí despacio, tomó su pijama dispuesto a desvestirse, me levanté rápidamente alejando sus manos y besando su abdomen delicadamente, logrando escuchar sus gruñidos roncos que comenzaban a salir de sus labios.

-Déjame hacerlo. –Le pedí con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual fue correspondida de igual manera.

Coloqué mi mano sobre aquel bulto que resaltaba debajo de su pijama, lo acaricié lentamente dándome cuenta de porqué era tan orgulloso y perseguido por las mujeres, sonreí y tome el pijama junto con su bóxer dejándolos caer con gracia hasta el suelo.

Tomé sus manos lo jalé hacía mí cayendo ambos a la cama, besándonos como dos locos, de manera apasionada pero a la vez tierna y romántica, sus manos me recorrían entera mientras se acomodaba en medio de mis pernas, y lo necesitaba, lo deseaba como no había deseado a nadie en mí vida…

Me miró a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para lo que se avecinaba, asentí con una sonrisa, podía sentir como entraba suavemente en mi intimidad, dolía un poco, eso era obvio después de tantos años.

Estuvo inmóvil por unos minutos, los cuales aprovechó para decirme cosas que jamás creí escuchar de sus labios, cosas que me hacían sonrojar y sentirme deseada, amada… mujer; moví mi cadera en respuesta de estar lista para él y sumergirme en el inmenso placer que me provocaba con cada estocada, definitivamente ese hombre no tenía ni un defecto; las horas pasaban y nuestros cuerpos se volvían uno, el sudor se combinaba y perlaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos, llegando al éxtasis en numerosas ocasiones, no solo era apasionado, si no también todo un caballero y en realidad… estaba segura de que podría amarlo… tal vez incluso más de lo que había amado a Itachi.

* * *

ahora si se merece un comentario? espero que si jeje gracias por leerlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo, nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, aqui regreso con el capitulo 11, espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho, abajo les dejare un comunicado, espero que lo lean.

Y bueno como ya saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, en cuanto a la historia de este fic si es mía.

* * *

Capitulo XI

Abrí mis ojos, la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación, gire mi vista encontrándome con mi marido a mi lado, profundamente dormido, la sabana de seda cubría parte de su desnudes mostrándome sólo su pecho, su brazo derecho se encontraba sobre la almohada, mientras que el izquierdo se encontraba sobre su abdomen; su cabello negro se encontraba alborotado dándole un toque de sensualidad.

Me levanté quedando arrodillada sobre la cama cubriendo con la sabana mi desnudez; acaricié su rostro y me acerqué a sus labios, los besé suavemente y sin si quiera imaginarlo, sus brazos me atraparon, apretándome contra su cuerpo provocando que la sabana se resbalara dejándome completamente desnuda, y como todo hombre, no había perdido el tiempo para acariciarme como sólo él podía hacerlo, logrando que mi piel se encendiera deseándolo como esa noche.

Después de un rato jugueteando, Sasuke preparó la tina, me ayudó a quitarme el vendaje de mi herida y me llevó en brazos hasta el baño, ambos entramos al agua, estaba en perfecto estado, ni fría ni caliente, simplemente maravillosa; sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo suavemente enjabonando cada parte de mi piel, era una sensación indescriptible y la situación era por demás romántica.

Minutos después, la ducha pasó a un segundo plano, las caricias se hicieron constantes y los besos se volvieron apasionados; me hizo suya nuevamente, igual de febril y tierno que en la noche, de verdad que no cabía duda de que era un hombre perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Después de unas horas, me llevó a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, me compró flores… exactamente rosas rojas, ese día fue uno de los mejores, a pesar de no poder caminar bien debido a mi herida, Sasuke había sabido cómo hacerlo más ameno.

Al paso de tres semanas, todo iba viento en popa, cada día era más fácil para mí demostrarle cariño a mi marido frente a los demás, mi pie había sanado casi por completo, por lo que ya podía caminar y correr tranquilamente.

Faltaba tan sólo una semana para regresar a la ciudad, a trabajar y seguir adelante, debía admitir que extrañaría de sobremanera la isla, la gente… y todos los momentos vividos.

Respiré profundo, eran las 11 de la noche, todos los empleados se habían ido a descansar, Sasuke estaba en una llamada con Naruto y yo me encontraba sentada en la piscina mojándome los pies, la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el lugar, de verdad que extrañaría todo eso, volví a suspirar y sonreí, todo había cambiado en las últimas tres semanas, me llevaba bien con Sasuke… admitía que comenzaba a quererlo… mucho… cada noche era única, con caricias y besos… cada noche me había hecho el amor, de forma diferente, apasionada y delicada, con posiciones que ni si quiera sabía que existieran.

-¿En qué piensas? –Escuché su voz en mi oído.

-En que en unos días tendré que despedirme de todo esto.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme… pero Naruto es un peligro solo en la oficina.

-Me imagino. –Sonreí y giré a verlo.

-Nademos un poco. –Me dijo quitándose la ropa para después entrar de un chapuzón a la alberca.

-¡Oye! Pueden verte… -Le regañé.

-Todos están dormidos por que se levantan a las 4 de la mañana… además, soy el dueño.

-Pareces un niño pequeño.

-Ven… nada conmigo… yo sé que quieres.

Le sonreí me puse de pie y me desvestí para después lanzarme al agua, estaba helada pero ideal para tremendo calor que hacía, nadé hasta él y lo abracé con fuerza siendo correspondida rápidamente.

-Te quiero. –Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… bueno, comienzo a hacerlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Me besó dulcemente apretándome más contra su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaban a viajar suavemente por toda mi piel, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, sintiendo como nuestras intimidades chocaban pacíficamente, provocando un gemido de ambos.

Lo necesitaba, me había hecho adicta a él, a sus besos y sus caricias, a la forma en como me hacía el amor cada noche, no sabía si pudría resistir mucho tiempo sin ser suya como cada noche desde hacía tres semanas.

Entró suavemente en mí, provocando un sonoro gemido de mi parte, me aferré a él sintiendo cada estocada, que conforme pasaban los minutos, iban aumentando, cada vez más rápido y más apasionado… frenético, pero a la vez con el cuidado necesario para no lastimarme.

Ambos tocamos el cielo, temblando con la respiración terriblemente entrecortada, le besé nuevamente, y después de descansar un poco, nos dirigimos a la habitación, como ya era costumbre… para no dormir hasta que el cansancio nos venciera.

Rápidamente, pasó una semana, nos encontrábamos despidiendo de todos, los extrañaría mucho, aunque le prometí a Chiyo, visitarla seguido, un par de veces durante el año como mínimo. Suigetsu me regaló una margarita y cuando estuvo a punto de ayudarme a subir al coche, Sasuke le ganó… definitivamente, era bastante celoso… mucho más con el pobre de Suigetsu.

Ya en el avión, vimos un par de películas y aprovechamos el tiempo que nos quedaba, para cumplir una de mis locas fantasías, que precisamente se me acababa de ocurrir; esa había sido la primera vez que había tenido sexo en un avión… y había sido maravilloso.

Al caer las 7 de la tarde el avión aterrizó, el clima era cálido pero se sentía el cambio en el ambiente, había contaminación… como en toda ciudad, un hermoso carro negro nos esperaba y con él, Juugo, quien nos recibió con una alegre sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos.

-Gracias, por favor… llévanos a casa.

-Como ordene señor. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y nos abrió la puerta trasera del coche.

-¿A dónde vamos Sasuke? –Pregunté curiosa observando por la ventana como una niña pequeña.

-Ya lo verás.

-Espero que no sea a casa de tus padres.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-Bueno… sólo fue un comentario.

-Ya lo verás, no te desesperes.

-No es fácil…

-Pues tiene que serlo.

-De acuerdo. –Respondí sacando la lengua… llevando como consecuencia, un beso riquísimo.

Minutos después, nos encontrábamos entrando a través de un enorme portón negro, y el paisaje era en realidad maravilloso, había césped y arboles adornando el enorme jardín, giré mi vista observando la enorme casa, tal vez un poco más grande que la de la isla, de piedra, en frente había una escultura, que le daba cierto… toque de elegancia al lugar.

Bajamos del coche justo frente a la entrada de la casa, una puerta de madera fina, perfectamente tallada… simplemente, no tenía palabras para describir la sensación que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Es tuya.

-¿Qué?

-La compre hace dos meses, justamente cuando aceptaste… de mala gana… pero aceptaste casarte conmigo.

-Debiste haber gastado una millonada.

-Sí… pero lo vale. –Le sonreí y lo besé.

-Creo que este mes les sirvió a ambos. –Escuchamos la voz de Naruto frente a nosotros.

-¿Naruto?

-Hola, lamento interrumpirlos pero… tengo que mostrarles la casa antes de que el sol se oculte.

-Le pedí a Hinata y a Naruto que se encargaran de la decoración, antes de que llegáramos.

-No somos profesionales como tú Sakura, pero hicimos lo que pudimos. –Habló esta vez Hinata que acababa de salir de la casa.

-¡Hinata! –La saludé con un abrazo.

-Qué bueno que ya regresaron, espero que la casa sea de su agrado. –Respondió dándome un par de juegos de llaves. –Ahora, entren a su casa.

Se hizo a un lado, y entramos quedando ambos completamente sorprendidos ante tal paisaje frente a nosotros.

* * *

Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto pero bueno jejeje, les quería informar que probablemente no me sea nada facil subir los siguientes capitulos, debido a que... en casa nos surgio un problema de dinero y es probable que no haya internet, pero no lo voy a dejar, tratare de subir los capitulos sea como sea pero va a llegar hasta el final.

Dejen sus comentarios, y gracias por el mucho o poco apoyo que me han brindado, lo quiero y nos leemos pronto. Recuerden que todos los comentarios los leo y los respondo :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! aqui les dejo el capitulo 12, espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo, y les agradezco a todos lo que lo han leído, y aunque no me dejen los comentarios, espero que les este gustando.

Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, en cuanto a la historía de este fic, sí es mía.

* * *

Capitulo XII

Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que veía, sí… yo era la experta en decoración, pero Naruto y Hinata se habían lucido con la casa. Justo frente a nosotros, se encontraba el recibidor, bastante grande por cierto, justo al frente se encontraban dos escaleras de madera que contrastaban a la perfección con el color hueso de las paredes, en medio de las escaleras, había una fuente que hacía que el lugar se sintiera tranquilo y armonioso, detrás de la fuente en la pared se encontraba un enorme cuadro, con la foto de nuestra boda, ambos sonreíamos sinceramente… sonreí al recordar que Naruto nos había contado un chiste, algo tonto, pero al fin de cuentas nos había hecho reír por lo que resultó en esa foto, la cual admitía que me gustaba.

Giré mi vista al techo, observando el hermoso candelabro de cristal que colgaba sobre nosotros, proporcionando una muy buena iluminación al lugar; las cortinas eran de color arena que combinaban perfectamente con todo.

-Yo soy la experta… pero… me encanta de verdad, hicieron un gran trabajo. –Les dije realmente sorprendida.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, nos alegra que te guste. –Habló Naruto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-Sigamos viendo lo demás. –Terminó Sasuke tomándome de la mano.

Caminamos al lado izquierdo del recibidor, entrando al precioso comedor para doce personas, todo al igual que el recibidor, combinaba perfectamente, con colores arena, cafés y blancos, dándole personalidad, calidez y elegancia además de un toque hogareño.

Más al fondo, entrando por una puerta de madera, llegamos a la también bastante grande cocina, claro con todo lo que una cocina debía tener.

Al regresar al vestíbulo, seguimos caminando para después llegar a la sala de estar, con sillones de tela fina en color marrón, una mesita de centro de cristal, una chimenea de piedra, un precioso estante que al abrirse dejaba ver un enorme televisor de pantalla plana, las paredes eran del mismo color hueso, mientras que las cortinas eran de un color beige. A cada lado de la chimenea se encontraba una puerta, la de la izquierda nos conducía a la oficina de Sasuke, todo era tan… él.

Los muebles de madera fina, la pared de un color entre gris y azul… más allegado a un color rata, un hermoso tapete negro, un sillón de cuero también negro y su silla reclinable que hacía juego con el sillón. La enorme ventana estaba adornada con persianas horizontales de madera, realmente era una oficina muy al estilo Sasuke.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke? –Preguntó Hinata un tanto nerviosa.

-Es… perfecta. –Respondió tocando el escritorio y jugando con una de las tantas plumas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Y a ti Sakura?

-Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir? Es… muy… Sasuke. –Hablé con una sonrisa, viendo como mi esposo miraba fascinado lo habitación.

-Sigamos con lo demás. -Nos guío Naruto llevándonos a la otra puerta que nos faltaba.

Era la biblioteca, y por supuesto, había cientos de libros de todo tipo, en estantes de madera con una pequeña salita de cuero en color café y persianas verticales de madera… era bastante reconfortante y tranquilo estar ahí.

Después de observar toda la planta baja, subimos por las escaleras llegando a un pasillo de unos dos y medio metros de ancho, con aproximadamente unas diez habitaciones, cinco de al lado izquierdo y cinco al lado derecho.

-Todas las habitaciones tienen lo mismo, un baño pequeño y lo básico que debe haber en una recamara… pero pues ahora la importante es la principal. –Mencionó Naruto con una mueca de diversión en su rostro.

-Su habitación es la del fondo. –Señaló Hinata por el lado derecho del pasillo. –Los dejamos para que la vean ustedes, tenemos que irnos.

-Suerte, que la disfruten. –Respondió Naruto llevándose a su esposa y dejándonos solos.

-Adiós… -Susurramos ambos al mismo tiempo sin ser escuchados.

-Se fueron. –Hablé con voz cansada, observando como la puerta se cerraba.

-¿Lista?

-Me muero por ver nuestra recamara.

Ambos caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que minutos antes había señalado mi amiga, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz entrando seguida de mi marido… y era maravillosa.

-¡Ho Dios Mío! –Hablamos los dos a un tiempo, realmente sorprendidos por la habitación que teníamos enfrente, definitivamente nada que ver con toda la casa.

Frente a nosotros estaba la recamara más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida y valla que yo había decorado muchas.

Mi vista se fijó en la cama, una cama realmente grande, con base de madera negra, una colcha cubriendo la cama en color blanco, un tapete de cama en color rojo quemado con diseños grises y negros, al igual que los cojines que adornaban la cama, a cada lado de esta, había lámparas de noche, sobre mueblecitos de madera negros, y la pared a la cabecera de la cama, estaba pintada de un rojo quemado con tres pequeños cuadros adornándola, en cada cuadro nos encontrábamos Sasuke y yo, en el piso había un tapete en color hueso, frente a la cama, se encontraba un enorme ventanal y dos pequeños silloncitos de cuero rojos frente a ella.

Al fondo, había otro ventanal con una puerta para salir al balcón y del lado derecho estaba un pequeño pasillo, con una puerta blanca que al abrirla dejaba ver un cuarto con dos closets de madera, uno como era obvio de Sasuke y el otro mío, bastante similares a los de la casa en la isla.

Salimos del cuarto de los closets, y bajamos por las escaleras en caracol que se encontraban en el pequeño pasillo, llegando así al cuarto de baño, las paredes eran blancas frente a la escalera se encontraba un nada pequeño yacusi, con una lámpara sobre él alumbrándolo de manera romántica, al fondo de la habitación, se encontraba el lavabo y la ducha con puertas de cristal, y detrás de ellos había una pared, que dividía la habitación y nos conducía al inodoro.

Realmente… todo era fabuloso, no tenía palabras para lo que esa tarde había visto, y Sasuke estaba en la misma situación.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo. –Habló mi esposo, mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente.

-Jamás me imaginé… estar en una casa así.

-Ahora lo estás… y es tuya.

-Muchas gracias…

-No tienes nada que agradecer… lo hago porque lo mereces.

Le sonreí, lo abracé y lo bese con dulzura, el respondió a mis besos, besándome de la misma manera, la ropa al poco tiempo comenzó a estorbar, nos fuimos desvistiendo lentamente mientras nos encargábamos de acariciarnos el uno al otro, Sasuke encendió el yacusi y entramos al agua, estaba tibia y el burbujeo nos hacía relajarnos.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó sobre sus piernas, besándome de manera ardiente, logrando que de mi boca salieran pequeños gemidos con su nombre, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, acariciando las zonas más íntimas de mi cuerpo llevándome al cielo después de un rato.

Las caricias no podían cesar, cada vez nuestras respiraciones y nuestras ganas iban en aumento, me senté a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, sintiendo como entraba lentamente en mí, provocando me un escalofrío que recorría toda mi espalda, lo bese suavemente mientras comenzaba a moverme, escuchando así suaves gruñidos roncos provenientes de su boca; después de un rato, ya no podía contener mis gritos, Sasuke era un hombre fabuloso al hacer el amor, era ardiente, apasionado y delicado a la vez, cada día me impresionaba más y siempre había una sorpresa al estar con él, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero ambos llegamos al éxtasis, diciendo nuestros nombres, con la respiración entrecortada y temblando… y me encantaba escuchar ese "te amo" después de hacerme el amor, con esa voz sexy y varonil que lo caracterizaba y provocaba que mi piel se erizara con sólo escucharlo.

Salimos del yacusi, nos cubrimos con una bata cada uno y volvimos a la habitación, en donde nuevamente, y como ya era de esperarse, hicimos el amor, estrenando aquella fabulosa cama; no sabía realmente eso que comenzaba a sentir hacía él, pero comenzaba a ser más grande y fuerte que yo, aun no estaba segura pero sabía que ese matrimonio de verdad funcionaría… porque estaba funcionando y estaba orgullosa de ello.

* * *

Y bien? algun comentario, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leerlo, nos leemos pronto bye.


End file.
